The Heroes Armageddon
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: When fear takes control, all reason is lost. When the unexpected happens, when those you've sworn to protect betray you, when Earth's governments turned against their protectors, there are those who die,and those who will live, but never forget.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Random thought inspired while re-reading The Force Unleashed novel. Got me thinking about Order 66, and the Teen Titans… and this is what came out. Enjoy!**

Superheroes were strong, powerful beings. Some were viewed as gods, others as mere mortals with the strength and courage to stand up to evil. Maybe that was what made the majority of Earth's governments fear and eventually turn against their protectors.

All around the globe, the single order was given at once: "Execute Operation Armageddon." Shots rang across the Earth in one, screaming chorus; and the Earth shook as thousands of heroes died. Some heroes were lucky; Commissioner Gordon and a quarter of the GCPD helped Batman escape Gotham at the cost of most of their lives; others weren't so lucky. Superman fell in a hail of Kryptonite bullets, Static Shock was assassinated by a sniper, Wonder Woman and the Amazons were wiped out by a nuclear warhead, Martian Manhunter was burned alive.

As for the Teen Titans… well, they weren't teens anymore. Just going as the Titans, they had teams scattered all across the globe. Most of those teams had fallen in battle against the armies that were sent to exterminate them. Many had the support of the local police department; some even had the help of soldiers who had defected to the heroes' side.

Raven felt it all, all the pain, all the suffering, all the deaths that happened. She had been preparing to take her companions to the rebuilt Azarath, to meet her mother the monks who had "raised" her. When the assault on Titans Tower began, the whole of the JCPD was inside, along with eighty-seven United States Marines, fighting to the last to defend the Titans who, on more occasions than anyone of them could care to count, had saved many of their lives. A brutal, bloody fight broke out as the Titans were instructed to "Get the Hell out of here!" as Commissioner Retalia had put it.

Starfire, furious at the betrayal, swore to destroy the people who were threatening her friends. "Starfire", Raven cried out, "we don't have much time! I barely have time to open the portal and get us out of—

"Then get out! I will make for Tamaran when I am done. Meet me there!" With that, she flew out of Raven's room and down to the battle below. Robin called after her, ignored Raven's warning, and left to join his beloved.

Raven began chanting as Cyborg and her husband, Changeling, stood silently to her left and right. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Endere...Vaserix Endrien Azarath...Azarath, Azarath!" In a flash, they were gone, never to set foot on Earth again.

"Three Titans away, repeat, three Titans away!" one of the officers yelled. Robin smiled; Raven, Changeling, and Cyborg were safe. Starfire would make it out safely. As for himself… Robin knew that going to help Starfire was a suicide mission. She could breathe in space, he couldn't. Starfire could fly out, he'd go down with the last of the Marines and police against the sheer force of the enemy that would engrave their last stand into the history books. "Grenade!" the officer yelled, before being drowned out by the following explosion.

"Fall back! Everybody, to Standout Point Alpha now!" Retalia ordered. Battered, bruised, bloodied police men, women, and Marines made their way past him, Starfire carrying four wounded to the Standout Point.

The Common Room doors were sealed, ammo passed out, wounded patched up and armed, and the attack seemed to cease for a moment. Robin found and held a shaking Starfire; shaking not out of fear, but rage. "We'll hold them off here, finish them. Then get to the hangar and grab the T-Transporter and get us all out of here. You should head to Tamaran and let your people know you're going to have visitors."

"Robin, I will not leave you behind. Besides, the T-Ship can only hold five people." Starfire stated.

"T-Transporter, Starfire. Cyborg built in just in case Earth ever needed to be evacuated. I don't think he had counted on this, though." The sounds of boots coming up the stairs and guns being cocked were heard. "Please, go. I'll see you again, I promise." Robin said, sealing his promise with a kiss. Starfire nodded and flew out the windows, and the Boy Wonder sighed. He never thought he'd be lying to his girlfriend, or that his girlfriend would be an alien princess. Drawing his bo-staff, Robin raised it over his head and prepared to die.

The footsteps, instead of growing louder, grew faint, until it seemed the enemy had left the Tower. Not a cheer went up as time passed, the enemy seemingly retreating. Only when the whirl of helicopter blades was heard, when five heavy machine guns opened fire, did they understand why the enemy had retreated.

With all her speed, Starfire flew towards Tamaran, eager to get away from Earth, away from all the chaos, betrayal, and destruction that had enveloped it. She passed the burning remains of the Justice League Watchtower, passed the hundreds of bodies that floated forever silent, and cried. Many of her friends were dead, murdered by those they had sworn to protect. She would return to Earth with an army and take revenge. The traitors would _pay_. Her friends would be avenged. If only she hadn't been cut by a ragged piece of debris that had once been part of the Watchtower, if only she hadn't died of blood loss an hour after crashing on Tamaran. If she had lived, she could have done it.

_Meanwhile, in Azarath..._

Raven, daughter and vanquisher of Trigon had returned. That alone was reason to celebrate. Then again, the fact that she was married was reason to celebrate for a month. Raven should have been happy. She had escaped with her husband and the man who she considered her big brother. They were safe. The same could not be said for Robin and Starfire. Raven wanted to go to Tamaran, open a portal and check on them. Make sure they had made it off Earth in one piece. However, she was exhausted from summoning the portal, and decided to rest after seeing her mother. Lying next to her green skinned soul mate, Raven couldn't help but feel something was terribly wrong.

For once, she wished she were wrong. Something was wrong… Robin never made it to Tamaran. Emperor Galfore informed them of Starfire's death. Her body lay in a beautiful marble casket, encrusted with emeralds, rubies, and opals. The three Titans were allowed to trail behind the casket as four of the Emperor's personal bodyguards carried it from the Royal Palace to the Royal Cemetery and laid her to rest beside her parents.

After the Eternal Night of Mourning, Raven, Changeling, and Cyborg returned to Azarath. Changeling dropped the name in favor of Garfield Mark Logan. He and Raven would have fifteen children, and lived to the ripe age of one hundred and ten. Cyborg, whose heart belonged to Bumblebee, never married, secluded himself, and passed away three months after the Logans. With his passing, an end came to the Titans, an end to the fabled Age of Heroes.


End file.
